BEFORE THE STORM: a oneshot
by nileylooover
Summary: one-shot based on Justin and Miley's break-up and Miley and Nick's recording for their song, Before the storm. Starring Miley Stewart and Nick Grey.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is a one-shot based after Justin and Miley's break-up. Yeah, it's a bit old because I wrote this fan-fic last year. Hahaha. I hope you'll like it. This is my first Fanfic that I will post here in Fanfiction. Read and Review please! Comments are open. =)_

_**xo Before the storm xo**_

Today, I will meet Miley at the studio and we're going to record OUR SONG. I'm just so happy that we're back to normal. No more awkwardness. It's like we were best friends now. I love to see her happy and smiling. I won't do anything to hurt her, ever again. Suddenly, I heard my cp beep. '1 text message received from sMiley'

M: Nick, I don't think I can sing today. I don't feel well.

I quickly went to her house to check on her. I was greeted by Tish.

T: oh nick, hey how are you?  
N: I'm fine thank you. How's Miley? She told me she's not feeling well... Is she sick?  
T: she's not sick...  
N: how is she?  
T: I think you should go talk to her. She's in her wing.  
N: okay...  
T: nick... I hope you could make her feel better.  
N: I'll try...

I went to Miley's wing and knocked on the door. No one answered.  
I opened the door and I saw Miley lying on her bed curled like a ball under the comforter, her back facing the door.

M: mom, I told you I'm not hungry...

I heard her voice... It's miserable... I sat on her bed and touched her brown hair.

N: Miley...

She wiped her tears quickly and sat upright...  
I saw her tear stained face... Her eyes were red.

M: nick... You really need me at the studio? I'll just take a shower...  
N: no. wait. Stay... What's wrong miles?  
M: I'm okay..  
N: you're not.. Tell me what's the problem... Did someone hurt you?  
M: I broke up with Justin..  
N: then why are you crying?  
M: he cheated on me...

She looked at her hands and played with them.  
She'd been avoiding eye contact since we talked.

N: oh...  
M: he makes out with other girls because I can't give him what he wants..  
N: he's a jerk for cheating on you miles...

She lifted her head. Blue eyes met brown eyes.

M: you think he's a jerk?  
N: yes. He's so dumb for making you cry...

I touched her cheek gently.

N: he shouldn't have hurt you...  
M: it hurts... So much nick...

I wiped her tears...

M: hey... Thanks... You don't have work tonight?  
N: are you gonna be okay?  
M: I don't know...

She looked back on her hands. Tears that she's been dreading to hide fell freely on her cheeks...  
I went closer and wiped her tears..

N: sshhh... It's okay... I'll stay...

I was surprised when she went into my arms and sobbed on my chest. I placed my hands around her.

**'I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her, like I did before the storm.'**

M: hold me nick...

I held her in my arms and caressed her hair.

M: hold me tight...

I finally gave up and stopped controlling myself. I held this broken girl to make her whole again...

N: are you like this when we broke up?  
M: a little worse, I think... But I didn't have anyone like you to let me cry. They always tell me to stop crying and just let go.

She was like this when we broke up... She suffered in pain because of me… it hurts to know that…

I let her cry on my chest as I try to comfort her.. Rubbing her back.

After few minutes, she stopped crying and I heard her breathing go even. I lay her down to bed and covered her with the comforter then I watched her sleep for a while. I kissed her forehead gently and pushed her hair from her face. I stood up and got ready to leave.

I went out of the room.

Mpov.

I woke up when I heard the shut of the door.  
I sat up, brought my knees to my chest and cried…  
He left me...

**"Standing out in the rain,  
knowing that it's really over  
please don't leave me alone"**

Npov.

I went back to her room because I forgot my cellphone. I opened the door and saw her shaking on the bed, crying... I ran to her side and touched her hand.

N: what's wrong?

She kept crying until she gave up and hugged me tight...

M: nick, please don't leave me alone.

That's all that I needed to hear. I rubbed her back and I brought her face back to my chest.

N: I'm sorry... It's alright now... I'm here... Shhhh...

I lay her on the bed and I lay next to her. She snuggled to my neck as my hand rubbed her cheek gently.  
I held her in my arms. Never wanting to let go and see her hurt. I don't want to rush things on her. I just want her to feel better and to be the best friend that I can for her. I want her to get over from this incident in her life so that we could move on to our new life together.

**"We always say a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm."**

**_xoteresa_  
**


End file.
